The Legend of the Hive
by Sparingly119
Summary: What do we know about the Lost Continent? What do we know about Clearsight? What do we know about the Scorching? What happened in Pyrrhia's past? And what does it all mean for the characters we know and love? Headcanon.


**Headcanon AU that takes place after Darkness of Dragons.**

 **Prologue.**

2113 A.S.

Lightning ran through the village as it burned. The Grasswings had attacked the small Stormwing village of Electric River. The village ran alongside the River, but that didn't stop the Grasswings from using a new strategy called Firerain. A first group of dragons flew over an area, each carrying a net filled with logs covered in flammable oils and gunpowder. Then a second group ignites all the nets, as soon as the nets are ignited, they are dropped. The logs then burn buildings down and can sometimes explode.

Lightning climbed over the wreckage of a house. He had to get to her. She was too important to die. Lightning had known Mist since he was a little dragonet. Mist was a hybrid Stormwing, though she never said much about her past. All he knew is that her parents had raised her on a small island off of the coast of Pantela. Because of that, she didn't know many things about Pantela and how it worked.

Lightning heard a shout of a Grasswing. "RELEASE!" Commanded a deep voice. Another barrage of Firerain fell from the sky. Lightning watched as a home was decimated within a few seconds. He kept going, being careful not to fly or call any attention to himself. He knew why the Grasswings were attacking. The Stormwing Emperor had begun to invade Grasswing territory and take it as his own. Most of the Stormwings strongly supported the Emperor and his extreme nationalism. The Emperor saw Grasswings as sub-dragons. Only fit for slaves. This was simply the Grasswing retaliation, but this village didn't support the Emperor.

Lightning suddenly saw the home that Mist lived in. The side had become blown in. Mist was an old dragon. Over 100 years old. She might not be able to escape on her own. Lightning scrambled through the debris, stepping over books and various items scattered across the floor. He heard another explosion outside. Lightning reached Mist's room. Mist had had a partner at one point, but he and the dragonets they had left the Stormwing kingdom, to seek asylum in the Rockwing kingdom away from the Emperor and the war. But Mist stayed. Lightning stared up at a portrait Mist had hung up on the wall of her and her family, when he heard Mist herself say. "Lightning. Come."

Lightning whirled around to where he heard the voice come from. A bookshelf had become knocked over, and behind it there was an open door. Inside it was multiple shelves and Mist herself, trapped under a piece of debris. "Mist! Don't worry, I'm coming." Lightning said as he rushed over to help her. "Stop." Mist commanded. "My time has come, but I must tell you something urgent. I know I can trust you." Lightning stopped in confusion.

"Take a look around this room, Lightning. What do you see?" Lightning looked around. There were bookshelves filled not with books, but with scrolls. Like, scrolls from the old times before The Scorching. There was a pile of objects, which included the shards of a broken goblet, a blanket, two pale earrings, a painted portrait of two strange white dragons, and two that looked like Mist. There was another scroll in the pile too. "Pick up the scroll and say 'bore me to death.' Mist commanded. When Lightning did as he was told, the scroll began to speak. "Many dragons have come to different conclusions about what was right for the Mudwings in this situation." Lightning stepped back with shock as the scroll kept talking. He turned to Mist with horror and amazement in his eyes. "YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF THE SPELL-"Lightning began when Mist cut him off.

"I didn't. My lover did. He was the most powerful dragon the world has ever had." Lightning looked at Mist with confusion. "See, my name isn't really Mist, and I did not come from a small Island and I'm not even a hybrid." Lightning took a step back. "My name is Clearsight and I am a Nightwing from Pyrrhia." "A Nightwing? But the Nightwings died out a long time ago, along with the other Lost Tribes." Lightning wondered out loud. "No, they simply moved. To Pyrrhia. Another continent East of Pantela. But listen." Lightning listened to her. "Write this down so you never forget. Take your family and take my family from the Rockwing kingdom and bring them to Pyrrhia. You must leave this doomed place. Take the map on my wall. It was my route I took to get here. See, I have the strongest prophecy powers in history." Clearsight said. "There's no way I escape from here alive, and I'd rather die here then be captured by the Emperor's army or Grasswings." Lightning tried to say something but Clearsight began again. "Write this down. Once in Pyrrhia, look for Fathom's home. It should have the scroll my lover, Darkstalker, made. It has infinite animus power with no consequences. With it, you can end these wars, but never let it into the wrong hands." Lightning wrote down everything she said. Everything about Pyrrhia and the Seven Lost Tribes. "NOW GO! SAVE YOUR FAMILY!" Clearsight ordered. "But-""GO!" She pressed. Lightning grabbed the map off the walls and hurried out of her home. As Lightning flew away, he turned back to see the entire home collapse in on itself in a fiery mess, and he choked back a sob.

Lightning was escaping over the Electric River, when a blast of flame was shot at his head. He jerked back, but it caught the map Clearsight had given him. "NO!" He yelled, before he was pinned to the ground. He looked up to see two Grasswing soldiers. Barring their teeth at him.

"What should we do with him?" Said the first one. "Let's loot him first, see what if he's important." _No. They can't find Clearsight's things! I already lost the map!_ He tried to struggle, but the first soldier was pinning his talons and tail back behind him while the second one looked at everything he had written on the paper. Lightning looked at the soldier's eyes widen to the size of the moons. "We need to find the Queen. Fast." Said the second soldier. "And as for him?" Asked the first. "Kill him. We can't have the Stormwings finding the scroll first. Really a shame we burned the map." _No! My promise! My family! This can't-_ Lightning thought before he felt a piercing at the side of his neck.

And then he was gone.

"Come on Field, you have to get ready for school."

 **Tell me if you want to see more of this. I'm not sure I can focus on The Console/Alternate AND this story at the same time.**


End file.
